User talk:Insert Your Name Here
An archive of old talks can be seen here: Talk Archive Clan... Um Hello and i dont know if this is the right place to post but i was wondering i read below about the clans and the level 25 makes me unable to be the leader yet i have lead a clan before my new page is the 110th special ops if you could please tell me if you could not delete my page thanksHappyslayer1 21:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Explosives Hi. Could you do me a favour and test if the GM94 (as I recall you're using it) can kill a male and/or female FAT zombie in one hit? I'd like to verify if the HK69 is indeed stronger than the other lower-tier launchers. From my testing the HK69 does kill both male and female fat zeds in one hit, while the XM25 requires two hits, but I'd like to confirm the HK69's superior damage more throughly. Thanks — Sovq 06:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Vulcan, Rex Images Believe me, I have tried resolving this issue multiple times on multiple wikis, but unfortunately nothing works. It will eventually update itself automatically, when the file servers properly cache the image, but until then, there's nothing we can do, other then perhaps temporarily use a differently named image. Dunno if it's worth the trouble though. — Sovq 08:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dusk Enforcer Hi, would you mind sharing with me how you obtained the info that the Dusk Enforcer has as much damage as you added to the Special Gear article? Last I heard it had "around 15 DPS less than the Dusk Carbine". Also, Crynsos told me that someone is cross-checking the wiki damage values with an official list hosted on the DF server. So hopefully, we'll see some damage values changed soon. — Sovq 11:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, this thread takes its information from the wiki, so it's not really reliable. As far as I know, there are only a few players with access to game data/media and The Raven is not one of them. Maybe the Dusk Enforcer's rather speculative damage value change will motivate some official source to finally update damage data. But we need to keep in mind that the current one is not the official value. — Sovq 05:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Rex Image Hi. I already see the 577 Rex image displaying the proper revision. If you don't, then you're probably getting the image from a different file server. Could you frequently check if it displays properly for you and once it does; update the Rifles article? You might also try clearing your browser's chache/doing a null edit on the file page (edit->save without making any changes)/using 'Refresh' in the 'Edit' dropdown menu, as the problem might be on your end. Cheers! — Sovq 08:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Comment Sections I see you've been toying around with the comment section extension. I'm strongly against switching it on - like most other custom Wikia features it's buggy and difficult to maintain. Futhermore, on a wiki like the DF Wiki, with a rather... immature community, it only makes trolling easier without providing any benefits. Unless you have a good point in keeping it, I advise to turn it off at all times. — Sovq 06:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Insert Your Name Here... Listen im sorry for the way i acted its just the way i defend myself. And I know it was premature of me to ask to be put in the featured clans and now i feel very stupid for asking -.- But anyway I am really sorry for the way i acted... Myhijim 05:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Issac hi "Issac" waz up........what have i missed by mu computer dead due to a trojan infesatation....thats the last tyime i let my brothers use my computer oh btw have you seen the other projects that i'm working on? --Wolfren 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN thats good.... any good news on the game it self by 've herd that neil still hasn't finshed doing buildings and etc oh and yeah the trojan shit is really pissing me off by my computer is still infected X( ,so i have to use the computers at my school to get on the wiki. it's really annoying when you start a story and you can't finsh it when you computer gets infected --Wolfren 06:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Typo In the bestiary there is a small typo under the description of the Giant Burning Spider which says "Most people who thought battling a giant spider was difficult have never met it's burning counterpart" has a small typo which is ''that ''it's is simply its. Lynx45678 21:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)lynx45678 Regarding "Zombie" and "Zombies" redirects Hi, The reason why I made those two redirects was because I was looking for an enemy list of some kind, and since enemies are obviously zombies, it would stand to reason to search for them using the term "zombie". Since both came up with nothing, making them both redirects to "Bestiary" seemed pretty obvious. May I ask why the redirects were deleted? Sera404 14:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) New reloading formula Hi, I'm having problems with understanding how to properly calculate the new reloading speed using the formula you added to the S&L article. Since I fail at it, I assume other readers do too, so it should use an additional explanation in the article. For a character with 124 Reloading and a Slow Reloading Speed weapon the formula is: 0.25 + ((124-25)*(3/100)) = 3.22 How do you get from there to 0.25? Thanks, — Sovq 08:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but are you able to make any sense of it? — Sovq 09:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Our inactive, dead and barely active staffs I'm not a fan of altering someone elses' talk page. It's personal space, that should be only be modified by the user who owns it (other than the users leaving messages). I assume that users find the wiki admins through the "Wiki Staff" article - if they can't be bothered to read the small activity notes in brackets, then perhaps they deserve not getting an answer. Especially since the messages left on these 'inactive' talk pages regard matters that are irrelevant or cannot be solved by the active admins (game ban issues) anyway. Wikia Staff and Helpers will still be able to leave messages on locked pages - they have the same rights as we do and then some. They won't even notice that a talk page is protected. So my answer is: Lock the page? - no. Leave a small template on the page saying that the admin is inactive - yes, but only for truly inactive admins. — Sovq 07:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hiya. As you might have noticed the current poll has been running for a while now. I don't have a good idea for a question and the ones in the 'suggest a question' section don't seem to be good enough (or maybe I'm just too picky?). Anyway, if you have a good idea for it, feel free to change the poll and archive the old current one. Cheers! — Sovq 14:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Video Hi. I've added a "suggest a video" link under the main page "Feature Video" section. It's been showing the DF Trailer for ages now, and I thought it would be a good idea to make it finally show something else. Good (not only DF related) videos should be added to Template:Sidebar - I've added a Dead Island Trailer to show how it should work. You're obviously free to add/modify videos there as well, although I think there should be a limited number (10-20?) videos in there, so we should choose the ones to be featured wisely. What do you think about this idea? — Sovq 19:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism The vandalism being caused at this moment is being done by Holojipula. If you could please ban him quickly, it would come as a huge service to the wiki. As I write, I am attempting to undo as many of his vandal edits of possible. Thank you for your time. FreindO1 (talk) 04:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) He also has his own DF account, and is attempting to start his own clan. Here is his profile, http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=4123757. Enjoy. FreindO1 (talk) 05:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about not being able to help me; I understand that everyone here, including admins, need downtime. Now that he's banned, we can return to relative normalcy. FreindO1 (talk) 14:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard As you might have noticed, Wikia packed all special pages and other tools to the new "Admin Dashboard". As with most new Wikia features, this one is buggy as well. I assume you're as unhappy with color theme there as I am. Unfortunately, until Wikia does more tweaking we're stuck with this abomination (I'll try to make temporary modifications to at lest restore the black background). On the plus side; the changes only affect users with admin rights. — Sovq 19:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) banned for no reason well i was banned from df but i didnt do anything they said i was banned because of selling acounts but i wasnt selling accounts this one guy i think tried to set me up and gave me his account so he logs off and then all the suden im banned by akraix and i didnt do any thing pluss another dude tried to buy my account : I'm not an admin or mod in DF. Besides, talking about DF bans here is prohibited. So, I can do nothing to help you with your ban. Insert Your Name Here 23:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) HI BUDDY hi isaaac it's good to be back. how have you been buddy Wolfren 08:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN : D (laughing) you know how to make someone smile. sure i'll get to finshing off the stories...man i'm amazed they are still here after all this time. I geuss that you like my stoires huh? man i've missed this place Wolfren 13:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN i haven't complete the survey yet by i didn't see it on you main page, i'll check it out when i get the chance. Man i have to read all the stoires again to get back inot the flow of story writing : / Wolfren 08:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN help hey Isaac i'm gonna need some help trying to undo some wiki contruibuter's vandalism on the stats and levels page. I'm trying to undo the idots work but the page dosen't want to refer back to it's orignal form. can you help? http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Stats_and_Levels Wolfren 08:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN I GOT BANNED FOR SCAMMING AND I DIDN'T DO IT! 19:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC)hello! my name is zombiedavid2! I was banned for scamming and i didnt scam anyone out of anything! i think it's this guy says that some other dude named thetraveler1 who scamed the other dude out of 18k and i said i would get him 18k if he gave me some meds. Now i have yet to get him 18k BUT i was going too. i just had to wait untill my friend boucht me Loot (becasue I have a Looting Service) but that was the 9/25/11. so i was banned for no reason!!! AND I WAS GOING TO GIVE HIM 18K TODAY!! so please help me! sorrry but as a Wiki, the moderators are not allowed to help players who have been banned form the game itself. Please contact an in-game admin to disscuss this problem Wolfren 13:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Not that I'm annoyed or anything, but was it actually necessary for you to put that notice banner at the top of the clan page I just posted about an hour ago? I did say in the summary that it's still under construction, y'know. I'm still working on it. Shadow-Mage 00:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ShadowMage XD It's fine-- I know you weren't TRYING to be offensive or anything. I do have one other question though-- how do I create a link in the Clans list > http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Clans?cb=4 for The Collective? I tried opening the page editor, but all it showed was the source code for the different clan alignment headings (Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, Neutral... etc.) Where do I go to create a link to my Clan article on the Clan main page? Shadow-Mage 15:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) PS: When I say that all I saw were the Clan alignment headings, I mean that there were no clan links listed in the source code under any of those headings. Where do I go to place a link to my Clan Page? Enemy EXP values I'm not sure if you noticed that, but I have been discussing with Tlim the zombie data changes he made and apparently there are differences between what I see in game and the numbers he added. Most notably the EXP values, which are always a few percent lower in-game than on the wiki. I would like to exclude the possibility that the additional EXP modifier is just on my side, that's why I need someone else to do some testing and verify some of the EXP values. Would you be able to do that? Here's a changelog of the data Tlim changed for reference. Cheers! — Sovq 07:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I sounded unclear. The only values that are debatable are EXP values, critical hit shouldn't affect results. Also, where do you find enemy data in the code? I wasn't aware this info was easily obtainable. — Sovq 06:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Stat Calculator As you might have noticed, I added a Stat Calculator to the wiki, based on the one created by Phate666x a while ago. To make it work I had to import some script to the wiki. That script might be in conflict with some of Wikia's features. Should you notice that some functionalities are broken or don't behave as they did earlier, please let me know. About the GPS link topic you posted earlier on my talk page; You're obviously free to do that without giving me notice. However, due to the phishing/scamming paranoia on the forums as well as the fact that the external tools quite often disappear/break, I'd like to limit the number of external links as much as possible. So should you notice that either of the "Useful Tools" behave oddly, please remove them. Thanks! — Sovq 11:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Buggy Unity Player You're probably right, the new Unity Player could be buggy. The whole blood thing could be a glitch. I had uploaded a picture of it, so if you want to see the glitch for yourself, it'll be under the recent photos tab. Or, it might not be zed blood at all. I had been critically wounded. So, it could be my character's blood. I've tried to duplicate the blood through an aggro spike, no results. I'll wound myself later to see if that's the case. If not, it was just a glitch (which would be kinda boring, ya know? :D) Hydromi Tad "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards!!" 00:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unity Player Update Confused... :/ So, is it a glitch, or a cosmetic update? Anyway, please keep the picture around. I'll be using it for when I create Viking Clan's wiki page. :P Hydromi Tad "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards!!" 01:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Clans I noticed that most of the authors of the 'low quality' clan pages never bother to check if their clan page still exists after a few days. So if the author has indeed put almost no effort in creating the page, I think it's justified to delete such a page on sight. The 7 days limit is a courtesy which should be extended only to clans which actually care enough to post at least a few paragraphs of text and a clan thread link. On a related note, I never considered hosting a clan system on a wiki a good idea. MediaWiki software has neither the tools nor the structure to facilitate semi-private pages like these. I'm considering removing the clan system from the wiki entirely, once a clan system in-game is introduced. — Sovq 07:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey how can i unban or how long my ip or account is banned for attempting to scam im not scamming my friend borrow my account and i dont know that he is a scammer and scam my df buddy and after i open my df it say banned and i cry for a long long time because i work hard for my df my ign is i2aw plzz unban my ip or my account Erwinpabro12 01:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) erwin' why was my clan deleted the Los Illuminados? i was following all the rules im not mad ill just make another clan sometime but i just want to know what was wrong with it for it to have to have to be deleted ~~david.williams~~ ~~Sweeny Todd on dead frontier~~ Removed UGAU info Per BOTH players/owners request. If you would like futher information please feel free to shoot either or both Major Anderson and Uberirdisch a PM on the issue. Thank you, Doc :The wiki is a resource meant to catalog all obtainable Dead Frontier information. So unless there is a good reason not to have the UGAU stats here, other than "owner's request", I will restore that info. — Sovq 07:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Respectfully ... Understand that this is being asked as politely as possible. This information has been leading to increased “incorrect account login attempts” and a fuck load of retarded PM's as a start. Neil has stated more than once that the release of information on special items was SOLELY at the discretion of the owners. Both owner would perfer to NOT have this information on the wiki and are asking … nicely … to have it removed. When Seth and “josh” paid for their items they also purchased the privacy for them. Again, respectfully, remove the information. :And again I have to respond in a similar manner. The wiki does not share the information about who owns these items, thus can't be held responsible for scam attempts. The information about the weapons has been posted multiple times on the game forums. Furthermore, this information can be obtained by anyone by doing what's referred to as "viewing the source", which some external websites, such as fortpastor.com utilize. Both these arguments make the information about the weapon in question public knowledge and thus suitable for the wiki. :If you can point me to an official statement by the developer claiming this information is to be confidential at all times, I'll be sure to familiarize myself with it and take appropriate actions. Otherwise I'll have to stand by my point that hiding public knowledge from the community is simply against the wiki-spirit and will not be enforced on the Dead Frontier Wiki. — Sovq 11:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::No where did I say ::"the developer claiming this information is to be confidential at all times", ::what I said was ::"that the release of information on special items was SOLELY at the discretion of the owners". :: ::If this is something you have a problem with feel free to take it up with Neil. Understand the is no "burden of proof" here to discus. :: ::Further more, the information you have posted has NOT been openly posted and can NOT be sourced. This is clearly evident by the fact that the information is WRONG. There is a DPS source page but VERY few people know of it. :: ::Again, if you have a problem with this, take it up with Neil. Chuck Young 12:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Doc :::I'd really like to help out, but you have to realize that I can't remove information from the wiki simply because someone demands it. I need to have a good reason to do that. You should also know that even if your remove the UGAU entires from the articles, that info will still be available in the page history for anyone to see and add back if they feel like it. So basically the information is 'out there', it has been published and it's not my role trying to censor it. It might be wrong, but it's the information the wiki contributors added in good faith based on what has been posted on the game forums in the past or based on other sources. And it is common knowledge that such items exist and therefore need to be described in the wiki using the information available. :::In short - I'd be happy to help out if you can give me something more than just your word, that including this information on the wiki is harmful and in violation of the game rules. Note that the wiki is a third party site. The developer doesn't contribute to it nor does he contact or provide feedback for the current local administrators. The game rules do not apply here, but I'd be happy to enforce them if there is a good reason to do so, as a courtesy to parties involved. — Sovq 12:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is simply the reason why the whole Wiki forging work is hard - people keeping information too confidential. The DPS page is not edited by no-brainer (edited by Tlim, who obviously knows what to do there) . In fact, the whole 'NOT been openly posted and can NOT be sourced' is a failed attempt, as the community has been faster than a rocket at responding to false information. I am not kind enough to turn my talk page into a battlefield, but I'm leading my own search for the truth. I don't need any reasoning. Until then, the information on the UGAU can be temporarily erased, just to please the lulz.Insert Your Name Here 15:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Custom weapons...end game Ian's statement via support ticket. As you have requested, Ian's statement on the privacy of custom weapons and the stats they contain. Thank you for your understanding and co-operation on this issue. You've been a great help. I have taken the liberty to remove this information as Seth, Uber and Rez have requested. Have a VOID day, - Doc, Major, Uber, and Rez. - Chuck Young 00:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC)